Many professionals rely heavily on archive services both archiving of physical documents and files. These are typically performed with expensive overhead.
The economic loss which can result from loss of important document is a major drawback.
Asset Management Systems (AMs), such as Real Asset Management (RAM), is typically very complex issue to address. Asset portfolio management software packages provides non-transitory/transitory asset accounting, maintenance management and asset tracking solutions for commercial, government, education, not for profit, military, and healthcare organizations, ensuring regularly compliance e.g. US GAAP, SOX, Bill 198, GASB 34, IFRS and other corporate and government regulations.
Asset management further involves extensive correspondence in natural language with plethora of users, agents, providers and bystanders (other 3rd parties). Incorporating the vast amount of the correspondence into the corporate AMs entails substantial overhead.